Rogues
by Cynic X
Summary: An alternate reality piece about how Rogue and Gambit first met. (All characters are kept the same, just the situation is changed)


"It all started when Daddy kicked me out

Rogues

By Cynic X

I don't own Rogue or Gambit, or any of the other X-Men, and am making no money off of this. This is an alternate reality piece about how Rogue and Gambit meet. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Enjoy, and Happy Reading!  


Ten Years Ago…

"It all started when Daddy kicked me out. I was down by the river, under a big old tree, with mah first crush Cody. We were thirteen, and experimenting with love. Neither of us had ever kissed anyone before, so of course, we had to try it. Who would have thought that he would be in a coma for the rest of his life, and that I would be disowned? Well, once word got out what had happened, Daddy said he was ashamed that I was his daughter, and that I had to get out… and never come back. I did just that. I ran away from that god awful house. No where to go, no where to turn to. I was so confused. Why had Cody become unconscious when he kissed me, and why was I remembering things that never happened? I didn't know, but I knew I had to leave. With the little money I had in my pocket, I figured a train would be the fastest way to leave my past behind; the train station became my new destination. I walked through the big oak doors, and went to the nearest ticket counter, eyeing the destination signs. I wanted to get as far away as possible, and with the money I had, it seemed like New York City would be it. I bought a ticket, and sat down, since I had a three-hour wait until my train was called. I was passing the time, looking at the people passing by, and wondering how many of them were like me. Until I saw him. He looked a little older than me, maybe seventeen. He had medium brown hair, that playfully fell in his face, but the most unusually part was that he was wearing sunglasses… indoors. At the time, that was the least that phased me. What stood out the most was that the minute I saw him, it was like magic. Granted I had liked Cody, but he was no Cody. I never did believe in love at first sight, until I saw him. When I was little, my friends and I would sit around at sleepovers and dream that we would meet our soulmates; like soulmates actually existed. It was childhood fantasies. Now seeing him, I wonder if maybe they weren't so false at all. He looked towards we, and I knew that we had locked eyes, even though I couldn't see his." We were kindred spirits, and I didn't even know who he was. They say that during our lives, we look for our other half; the other half of our soul that will come together to make one. That there really is another person out there, who shares the same soul as you do, and only a few of us are lucky enough to find them. Looking at him, I knew I had found my other half.

________________________________________________________________________

"It really sucked. Here I was, going to Mississippi to go thievin'. It had almost become a tradition, that every Saturday morning, I would wake up, take the train from New Orleans, to somewhere in Mississippi, so that I could go to "work". I was part of the Thieves Guild, and since I wasn't old enough to go on the "big" jobs, I stilled had to carry my weight, doing what I knew best; pick pocketing. Sure, it wasn't the best way to make a living, but if I did it far from home, no one would know. I already had picked half a dozen pockets that morning, when I decided to take a transfer train, to a station a little further south. I had worn my sunglasses that day. I didn't want to draw attention to my self, and my "devil" eyes were a sure way of doing just that. I prayed that nothing would explode. Things had been exploding lately, when ever I touched something. It had even gotten so bad one night, that Jean Luc had to tie my hand to the poles of the bed, to keep the bed itself from exploding. I really didn't understand what happened, I just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't. After stepping off the train, I started to look around for my next target. As ruthless as it may sound, I did have my morals. I only took from those who I knew could afford it; I didn't go after everyone and everything. While I was approaching my next target, something, rather someone caught my eyes. She was sitting there on a bench, looking like a lost soul. Here deep emerald eyes were wide with fear, and you could tell that she had been crying. But that didn't make a difference because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her silky brown hair fell down to the middle of her back. I failed to notice that she was covered from head to toe, long sleeves and jeans, as well as gloves, and that it was eighty-five degrees outside. I felt it, like electricity in the air. I never believed that there was anyone out there in the world for me considering the things that I had done, but somehow I knew she would understand. She looked like she had been through hell, and I wanted to go up and hold her, to tell her that she wasn't alone, but I didn't have the guts. Instead, I decided to take the nearest train back to New Orleans, away from the girl that had somehow looked straight through me, and mirrored my soul."

________________________________________________________________________

"I saw him. I knew we had made eye contact, but something was wrong. He went back to the tracks and got on the train leaving the station. Just like that, he was gone. I sat there for the next hour trying to think if there had even been such a person that I had just saw. That was until I got interrupted by a middle age woman who had walked over to me. 

"Excuse me, but you look like you could use a friend right now. How about a meal and a hot bath?" She asked me, talking my gloved and holding it in hers. 

I had no place to go. My family didn't want to know me, and my future was still a big blank. Here was a woman, willing to go out of her way to help me. With really no other options, I should my head "yes" and followed her out of the station. And so began my life as a part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, a part I seriously wished had never happened. I stayed with the brotherhood for about four years. My new "mama" Raven, was really nice. She showed me how my powers worked, unfortunately I couldn't control them. She was a role model to me growing up, as sick as that may sound. But that all ended the day that Raven sent me on a mission. She made me absorb Ms. Marvel. Trying so hard to please the one person in my life that took me in when no one would, I did everything she said, even though I was really selling my life to the devil. Not only did I get Ms. Marvel's powers, like super strength, invulnerability and the ability to fly; I got her very soul too, as well as the white stripe in my hair. It must have been a side effect from the way my powers reacted with Ms. Marvel. I would go in and out of spells, where I would lose control of my body, and she would take over. In the beginning, I would constantly think of the boy at the train station. Why did he run away? Where did he go? What became of him? As time passed, I thought less and less about him because I knew I would never see him again. Plus, the memories in my head were so mixed up and fractured that I could hardly remember who I was. I couldn't stand that my life was two separate people, so I went to the man that I though could help me. I went to Charles Xavier, and joined the X-Men. Even though I had been the enemy, I was also searching for acceptance, and a place where I would be wanted. That didn't happen at first. I was anything but wanted, after all, I had killed one of their friends. I tried so hard to fit in. I did everything I was told. I knew that what I had been doing with Raven was wrong, but she had been there for me, and I didn't want to see that truth, that she was using me to benefit herself. It took a long time to be trusted and accepted by the X-Men, but it eventually did happen."

________________________________________________________________________

"On my twentieth birthday, I was told that I was supposed to be married. Not just to any girl, to the daughter of the leader of the Assassins Guild. It was like I had got hit with a truck. I didn't love this girl. If I married, I always wanted it to be out of love, not for wealth or power, and that was exactly what was happening. I had to marry Belladonna in order to unite the two Guilds. I didn't want to disrespect the only person in my life that had watched our for me, so I did what I was told, and we were married in a short, ordinary ceremony. Of course our parents both benefited, but Belladonna started to become obsessive. She loved me, and I felt sorry that I couldn't return her love. As strange as it may sound, I know that in this whole world, there is only one person for me, and she wasn't it. I thought back to the girl at the train station, and what became of her. Did she think of me? Who was she? What ever happened to her? Was she happy? Belle became more of a bother. She complained that I wasn't a good husband because I didn't love her. She knew I didn't love her, yet she didn't want to see it because she loved me. I started to gain more control over my powers. No longer did I have to worry about accidentally blowing something up. My eyes, however, were another story. They were still red on black, as they have been my whole life. Belle begged me to get contacts, but I wouldn't. Granted, I still wore my glasses in public, but why did I have to hide who I truly was. Me and Belle started to get into a lot of fights. We never agreed on anything, whatever I said, she would do the opposite. I wanted to get away from her so bad. And that was just what I did. I left New Orleans, knowing full well that if I ever came back, I would be killed for disgracing the Guilds, but I didn't care, as long as I was away from her. I was alone a lot, and picked pocket as usually to take care of myself. I wondered from place to place, never really staying somewhere very long. It just felt good to be free, to be able to live my life the way I wanted to."

________________________________________________________________________

Three Years Ago…

"Well it looks like ah got mah wish. I wanted Ms. Marvel out of mah head, and I got just that. You see, we were fighting a thing called the siege perilous, and well, I kinda got sucked in. Most people don't ever come out of it, and if they do, they are usually all messed up. In mah case, it really wasn't so bad, because Ms. Marvels' personalities and mine separated. We fought for control of mah body, and ah won. I retained all her powers, including mah own. No more duel personalities; I'm just Rogue now. Afterwards, I had a crush, on a fellow teammate named Longshot. His girlfriend Dazzler, was none too happy about this. I really don't know what the big deal was; it wasn't like she had anything to worry about since I couldn't even touch him. Anyway, I started to put my whole heart; my very existence into the X-Men, and what they stood for, and I became one of their most valuable members. Still, I really have no friends on the team. Sure I'm cheerful on the outside, and to everyone around me, but there are times ah cry myself to sleep. I don't see a worst punishment god could have thought up for a person, not being able to touch another living soul. I live in a prison that became myself. I know full well that I could never have love. I think back to the day at the train station so many years ago, and I'm glad that I never got to know him. If I did, I would only wind up hurting him, like I did to everyone I ever cared about. Love is something I will never experience, and I couldn't think of a worse burden to impose on someone."

________________________________________________________________________

Present…

"After practically travel across the entire U.S.A., I finally came to a stop in New York City. I fitted in perfectly. My pick pocketing was the least concern for the cops with all the crime that goes on in the city, so basically, I never really got caught, and it didn't hurt that I was a top notch thief. Then I started to run with the wrong crowd. I starting hanging with other guys that wanted to steal bigger stuff, like robbing banks and jewelry stores. That was never really my style, but to be accepted, I went along with them. We made out pretty good for a while, but all good things must come to an end. One day, we were knocking over a bank, the police showed up. Being the newest member, I had to take the wrap. I got thrown in jail, and stayed there for a couple of days. That was until I was released in to the custody of the FOH. At the time I didn't know what the FOH was, hell, I didn't even know what a mutant was. Once they got a glimpse of my eyes, they beat the hell out of me really bad. They said I was a disgrace to the human race, and that they were going to dispose of me. That's the way it went for about five days, I think. Couldn't really tell how much time had passed, since I was unconscious some of the time. Then, one day, all of a sudden, the place started to shake and fall apart. Alarms were going off, and people where running all over the place. The FOH were firing guns, at other people who looked like a bunch of Halloween rejects. I was hoping that the rejects would win since they were fighting against the guys who had kicked the shit out of me. As the fighting started to move closer to where I was, I hoped that the bars that were keeping me in this cell would somehow be broken, or bent in anyway so that I could possibly escape. But that didn't happen, all I know is that the FOH were right in front of me, the rejects in front of them, and some guy let lose a laser beam looking thing from his eyes. The guys from the FOH ducked, but I wasn't so lucky. I turned my back to it, and tried to get as far away as possible in the small area, but it hit me dead center, and the last thing I heard was someone yelling "Good, the mutie got what he deserved." I guess I was passed out for a while because when I woke up, I was not longer at the FOH head quarters, instead, It looked I was in some kind of science lab. To tell you the truth, I didn't really know which one was worse. The FOH had beaten the crap out of me, but now, I didn't know where the hell I was, much less what had been done to me. Starting up at the ceiling, I tried to piece together my life during the last couple of days. I left Louisiana to be free, but look at where I had ended up. Was it worth it? I laid there pondering how I was going to get out of this place, when the door opened, and in walked a…a…something wearing a white lab coat, glasses, and covered in blue fur. At the sight of this, I jumped up, and screamed, "Who de hell are you?" I almost wish I didn't. Pain ran threw my back, and caused me to fall back on the bed. Little stars flashed in and out before my eyes, and I honestly thought I was going to pass out again.

"Well, it looks like our friend is finally up!" Called the ball of blue fur as it entered the medical lab. He came over to the side of the bed, and checked the little flashing lights on the monitor, I guess showing my vital signs. 

"Hey, homie, Where am I and who de hell are you?" I asked, slightly raising my head off the bed. I felt my eyes start to glow. They did that sometimes when I got really emotional. Evidently my weird eyes didn't phase this "guy", and I guessed I was pretty much save from getting beat up bad because these guys, who ever they are were had been taking care of me for the last couple of days; so I backed off.

"It's good to see that you are up. I am Henry McCoy; the resident doctor here at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

"Oh that really helps a lot." I replied sarcastically. At least the guy wasn't bringing a club down on my head, like the guys at the FOH did.

"Don't worry, all will be explained within a few moments. How are you feeling though? You sustained server burns to your back, but with our cutting edge technology, they should heal perfectly within a few weeks." 

"It still hurts like hell though." I said, lying back down on the bed.

"As one can expect, after getting shot with Cyclopes' optic blast." Henry said, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

"I got shot by wh…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because a man in some kind of wheel chair entered the room, and disrupted our conversation.

"Sorry for the intrusion Hank, but I believe our guest has questions that require answers." The bald guy in the wheel chair said. He came closer to the bed, as Hank went around checking on the other experiments he was working on in the lab.

"When you feel up to it, you will be given a full tour of the mansion, but as for the time being, I will explain where you are, why you are here and who we are. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my mansion in Westchester County, New York. You are here because you were given over to the FOH, the Friends of Humanity, an anti-mutant organization. You were being used as an example to all mutants. When we found out about what the FOH was doing to you, and the other mutants they encountered, we intervened in order to liberate our fellow mutants. As f…"

"Wait, are you saying that I'm a mutant?" I asked, I already knew I was different, I just never really gave my "differences" a word.

"Yes," Xavier started, "you are. We don't know exactly what your mutation is other than your eyes, because you were unconscious. We were hoping you could fill us in on what that was. When he broke into the FOH headquarters, we broke the other mutants free, but when we got to your cell, an unfortunate event occurred. Cyclopes, or rather Scott Summers, was going to shoot the guns out of the FOH's hands, but they ducked, and wound up striking you in the back. You passed out, and we took you back to the mansion with us so that you could provide you with proper medical attention. We are extremely sorry for what happened, no one was intended to get injured." Xavier said, looking down into his hands.

"That's okay, I'm just glad to be far away from dem FOH head quarters. Hey, could you tell me who "we" are?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, and break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah," Xavier said, a spark coming into his eyes. " We, my friend, are a group of mutants who work to protect those that fear and hate us. The X-Men, as we are commonly known as, work for a peaceful coexistence between human and mutants. Our team currently contains Cyclopes, Wolverine, Beast, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, and Jubilee. Unfortunately, half of the team is not currently in the mansion, as they are away on a mission, but will return within a few days, so you will be able to meet them all. I think it is best that I be going. We hope that you will stay with us at least until your wounds are healed." The Professor said, as hovered out of the lab door.

"So, welcome to the mansion, Mr.…" Hank said, trying to find out the stranger's name.

"Remy, Remy Lebeau" Remy said, extending his hand for a shake. "Please to meet you."

"Likewise. I'll leave you alone now Remy, so that you can get some much needed rest." said Hank, left the lab, the door clicking closed on his way out. 

Turning over, so that I was no longer on my back, I started to drift off to sleep once again, feeling that these "X-Men" meant me no harm.

That's the way it went for the next couple of days. I would sleep a lot, and would have frequent visits from Hank, the Professor, and the other X-Men. I was only able to meet half of them, since the others were still out on a mission. Scott, the guy, that had blasted me in the back, was the leader of the bunch, and much too edgy for me. He apologized for his actions, and explained that he shot an optic blast out of his eyes, which he had no control over. Jean, his girlfriend, was more easy going, and was also a telepath and a telekinetic. She could lift things with a thought, and read other people's minds. The last one that was still in the mansion, besides Hank, was Jubilee. Still a teenager, Jubilee was definitely the cut-up of the group. Her mutant power matched her personality perfectly, colorful, and lively. She was always getting into trouble, but was really a good kid. The others, Storm, Wolverine, and Rogue, as Professor X said, I would meet when they returned.

The Professor told me that besides my eyes, I also had the ability to transfer potential energy into kinetic energy, causing and explosion. Basically, I charged an item with energy, and it went boom. Jubilee spent a lot of time with me, we would watch TV, or play video games. She said it was good to see some new faces around the mansion. I was starting to feel much better after about the third day, so the Professor moved me out of the medical lab and into a room of my own in the men's wing of the mansion. I was really starting to like it here. The people were really nice, not like the FOH, plus, I didn't have to worry about people finding out my secret, that I was a mutant, because they were all one too.

The Professor took me on a tour of the mansion, and man was I impressed. This place was no slouch when it came to cutting edge technology. I couldn't believe that there were several jets housed in the basement. I was especially impressed with the "Danger Room", which I was told was part gym and part obstacle course. I was even given my own uniform, since I said that I was going to stay for a while and be a part of the team.

The next day, I was laying on the couch in the rec room, with Jubes watching a movie, when all of a sudden, Professor X called us telepathically to say that the others had returned. Looking to Jubes, her face lit up.

"Come on" she said grabbing my hand. "You have to meet the others, especially Wolvie, he is like the best!" 

She practically pulled me through the halls into the briefing room. "This girl definitely has too much energy" I though, as I was dragged down halls and around corners, as we came to out destination, the briefing room. The other X-Men were taking their seats, and I wondered what was going to happen. I noticed three new faces, I guess these were the other X-Men, Wolverine, Storm and Rogue.

"Welcome back X-Men." The Professor said, as he hovered near the head of the table. "Congratulations on a successful mission." He said, looking to each X-Men.

"You got that right bub, were the best at what we do." Wolverine said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not a little modest are we Wolverine?" Jubilee said sarcastically. "Anyway, you guys have got to meet the newest addition to the team. Meet Remy Lebeau a.k.a., umm…umm…Remy, do you have a code name yet?" Jubes asked looking at me.

I shrugged, and tried to think of something that didn't sound too corny.

"What about Gambit?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Gambit it is." I replied, actually liking the code name. It didn't sound too corny or retarded.

"As I was saying," Jubes said, continuing her speech, "This is Gambit. Gambit meet Wolverine, Storm and Rogue." She said, pointing to each one of them. Was it just me, or did that girl with the stripe look familiar? Hmm…Guess not, I was pretty sure I had never met her, and knew for a fact that I didn't know anyone by the name of Rogue.

"Welcome to the team Gumbo." Wolverine said, extending his hand so I could shake it.

"Please to make you acquaintance," Storm said, giving me a simile, and a nod of the head.

"How do ya do sugah?" Rogue asked, also giving me a smile, and extending her gloved hand. Gloved hand? Last time I check, we were in May, kind of warm for gloves, but I guess it must be part of the super hero thing or something.

After introductions were made, each of the other X-Men told me what there power was. 

"Well, I have enhanced senses, as well as a healing factor." Wolverine said. Then, he made a fist, and claws protruded through his hand, where his knuckles were. "The claws were part of an experiment gone bad." He said, as he retracted them.

"I have the ability to control the weather." Storm said, as she demonstrated, by causing the bright and sunny blue sky outside to turn a dark gray.

"Umm, my mutant power isn't nothing special." Rogue said rather uncomfortably. "I absorb peoples memories, energy, life force, powers, physical characteristics, whatever you really want to call it. Plus, I have the ability to fly, superhuman strength, and am pretty much invulnerable, all as a result of my original power." When she was done, she looked down at her hands, and then put them behind her back.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said, still starting at Rogue. I had the feeling that she was leaving a lot of the details out, and sensed that she really didn't like to talk about this subject.

"Well, since everyone is acquainted, why don't we all have lunch?" The Professor asked, as he hovered near the doorway.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starved" Wolverine said, the others in the room, following after him.

"Umm, you guys don't mind if I skip lunch? I'm kinda tired, I thought I'd go up to my room for a nap." Rogue said, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, you guys, wait for me! Don't hog it all!" Jubes said, as she pushed her way through the crowd into the kitchen. I followed after them, but made note, that Rogue seemed very uncomfortable with the present situation. I had barely known her fifteen minutes, yet I knew something was wrong. No use giving myself a headache over it. Maybe she was tired, and anyway, I was too hungry not to miss lunch."

________________________________________________________________________

"I headed upstairs to my room. I was worn out from the mission, but I also felt funny, and wanted the time to be alone and think. I wasn't felling a "sick" funny, more like a "weird" funny. Like something was coming together, or maybe, everything was coming apart. That guy Remy looked familiar, I just couldn't place him. Must be my imagination. Anyway, I changed out of my uniform, and into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. Out of no where, Remy's face popped into my head. Red on black eyes, unusual, yes, but that was what made him so gorgeous. Gorgeous! What was I saying? I barely knew the guy, and here I am falling for him. I can't let this happen. I worked too hard these last years building walls to block everyone out, and in fifteen minutes, he had torn all of them down without even realizing what he had done. I had only felt like this once before, a long time ago, at the train station. Gosh, I hadn't thought about that in years. Maybe it never really happened, and I had made it all up. That seemed more like it, I was young, and wanted someone to understand what I was going through. Yet, I am grateful for the memory, however false it might be. It kept me going all these years, always looking forward to someday meeting who that boy was at the train station. I know it sounds crazy, but with all I've been through, you have to have something to look forward to. And now, this guy Remy comes in, and makes my stomach do flip-flops. Not like anything will come out of it, so why am I even bothering? Hum, Guess I'll take a nap, and catch dinner in a couple of hours.

________________________________________________________________________

"Lunch was good, and afterwards, we went out in the backyard to play a little basketball. It was me and Storm, versus Logan and Jubilee. There was a no powers rule, but somewhere around the middle of the game, everyone stopped following it. After playing for a while, I decided to go inside and change into my uniform, since I was having a "Danger Room Session", whatever the hell that was. I went into my room, and got my uniform, and my trench coat. I never went anywhere without it, because it was perfect for thieven, deep pockets that concealed everything. Anyway, I got my stuff, and decided to go down the hall for a shower. Walking down the hallway, I started to think about Rogue. It was like I had seen her before today, but I know I had never met her because when I saw her, I didn't know her name. Crazy, I though, as I went into the shower stall, and lathered up. Maybe I passed her on the street, or saw her in a store? Nah, it was like I was seeing someone who was my best friend. I felt something between us, and I don't even know who she is. After Belladonna, you wouldn't think I would look to start a relationship with a woman so soon, but there is something about Rogue, what it is thought, I can't place my finger on it. I must be losing my mind, I though as I stepped out of the shower. But she is so beautiful; those green eyes of hers look like emeralds reflecting the sun. Not like mine, I have to hide my eyes all the time, especially when I go out in public. After I was done getting dressed, I headed for the Danger Room. Walking through the door, I was greeted by Professor X, who explained the basics to me. He said, that the Danger Room was used to give us practice using and controlling our powers. I then had my first round with the danger room, and it wasn't a pretty sight. The technology they had in this place was amazing! Everything looked so real, but it was all a hologram, generated by the computer. When I was done, I went back up to the control room, where the Professor said that I had done well, and that I would have another session tomorrow with the X-Men. I headed back to my room to change and to head down for diner."

________________________________________________________________________

"Yawning, I got up from my nap, and looked at the clock. Shit! I only had ten minutes to get ready for diner. Oh well, hope no one will mind my sweats! I got out of bed, and started to brush my hair which was a mess. I decided to put it up in a ponytail, so I didn't look like a crazy woman. I then threw on my gloves, and headed out the door. Still trying to full wake up from my nap, I didn't see the other person turning the corner to go down the stairs as well. All I know was that I hit something warm, and I was ready for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Green met red on black, as I realized that Remy had caught me before I feel. The funny thing was, it wasn't that I was uncomfortable being wrapped in someone's arms, it felt right, like I belonged here. Anyway, just more proof that I am crazy. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Remy's voice asking me if I was okay.

"Chere, are you okay?" 

"Umm, yeah, fine, I just woke up, and guess I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." I said, as I tried to untangle myself. Good thing I had a long sleeve shirt on, I didn't want to knock the poor guy unconscious knowing him only a day.

"How about I walk you to diner chere?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"That be great sugah," I said, smiling back. We started to walk down the hall towards the dinning room, as I tried to make some sort of conversation, even though I felt numb all over.

"So, where are ya from" I asked, trying my hardest to form the words.

"Nawlins, you" he asked.

"Mississippi" I replied.

"I should have guessed that by your accent chere, anyway, it's nice to be around a fellow southerner." He said, as we turned the corner, almost there.

"Definitely, maybe now we can finally get some good southern cooking" I said, thing back to my days before the X-men.

"Leave it to Gambit, cooking is his specialty"

"I'll hold you to that swamp rat" I said, as we walked into the dinning room, I sat down, and Remy sat next to me. Dinner was good, but I could have gone for some good old Cajun gumbo. After diner, we basically all broke up and went our separate ways. I went to my room to watch some TV, and went to sleep dreaming about a certain Cajun."

________________________________________________________________________

"I couldn't believe that I had walked into Rogue, even though she claims that she walked into me. I had been thinking about her all afternoon. Do you think that it is crazy to be head over heels for someone you just met? That's the way I felt. The fact that she couldn't touch anyone didn't scare me off, I just had to be careful, and hope that one day, that would be behind us. After watching Rogue all night at diner, I went with the others into the den to watch a movie, but really couldn't concentrate. Rogue had left earlier to go to go to her room, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I loved the way she smiled, the way she was light hearted, but could be serious. I honestly don't know what it was, it just felt right. Since the movie was hardly keeping my attention, I decided to go up stairs to my room. I didn't go to sleep, but instead, used my thieving skills to get up on the room, by climbing the rain gutter from my bedroom window. It was starting to become a habit to come up here and think, and tonight I had a lot to think about.

________________________________________________________________________

"The next day, I had a early Danger Room session, and who do you think I got stuck fighting against? Gambit! Of all the cruel fate, how could they possibly do this to me? Wasn't it bad enough that I was starting to have feelings for this guy, but now, to try and perform in the Danger Room, in front of a telepath no less! I found it hard to concentrate, as I kept having an eerie feeling like I knew him somewhere. I was doing terrible, and thank goodness for my invulnerability, or else I would have been beaten up pretty bad. Gambit seemed to be having the same problem, every once in a while, when he threw his charge cards, they would go wild and miss the target. Finally, the Professor called us up to the control booth.

"It seems to me, that neither one of you performed at you best today." He said, as he started us both in the eyes.

"Ah'm sorry Professor, guess mah head was in other places. I'll try extra hard tomorrow." I said, trying to get out of a long sermon.

"Very well, you are dismissed, but be here bright and early tomorrow, and I want a decent session out of you two tomorrow."

"You got it" Gambit said, as we both exited the booth.

"Hey Chere, what are you going to do now?" Gambit asked, as we slowly walked back to our rooms.

"Nothin much, I was just going to watch some TV, and see what everyone else was doing," I said.

"Want to go into the city with me?" Gambit asked, as his eyes glowed red, showing that he really waned me to go with him.

"Sure, I got nothin bettah to do" I said smiling.

"Great, I'll met you in the garage in fifteen minutes" he said, as he took off for the men's wing, and I walk to my own. After changing out of my uniform, and putting on some casual clothes, I walked to the garage to see Gambit there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he said with a smile.

"A girls got ta look her best" I replied, "So which car are we going to take?"

"None of them, we are going to take the bike." Gambit said, as he looked over at the motorcycle.

"Are you crazy, that's Wolverine's, he'll kill you if he knew you touched it, let alone drove it." I said, as I turned to face the bike as well.

"What he don't know, won't hurt him, so get on." Gambit said, as he sat down on the bike and put on his helmet. I sat behind him, and followed by putting on my helmet as well. I had never really been on a motorcycle, but I decided to take the chance, because if anything really bad would happen, I could always fly us out of it anyway.

"Ready?" He asked, as he called over his shoulder, and started the engine.

"Yup" I called back, as he sped out of the driveway and down the street. "Remy, not so fast, I don't want to die!" I screamed, as I grabbed him tighter, since we had just gone from zero to seventy in about three seconds.

"Calm down, Gambit has it covered, nothing to worry about." He said, as we followed the signs for New York City.

"If you don't slow down Cajun, you won't have to worry about Logan killing you when we get back." I said over the roar of the bike, as he drove to the city."

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe I actually got her to get on the bike. It was perfect; I loved the feel of her arms around my waist, and went faster just so she would hold on tighter. The city was perfect. We went shopping and sightseeing for a little while, until we decided to go to a restaurant for diner. As evening started to approach, we decided to make the short journey back to the mansion. This time, I cruised at a normal pace, and I felt Rogue relax behind me, as she laid her head down on my back. We arrived at the mansion too soon, but felt it was best to get far away from the bike before Logan found us, so we spit, and went our separate ways after I said good night, and Rogue thanking me for a wonderful day. I thought I would go to bed early because I had a session in the morning, but after some tossing and turning, I decided that sleep just wouldn't come."

________________________________________________________________________

"When I got to my room, I felt it was too early to go to bed yet, so I decided to go up to the roof, and look at the stars. It was becoming more of a habit than anything. When I was up there, I felt all my problems go away, looking at the vast sky, I enjoyed the time to thing, and the time to daydream about what I couldn't have. It became almost like therapy for me. I went back to my room, opened the window, pulled aside the curtains, and floated out into the night sky, the wind blowing my hair slightly, as I started to ascend to the roof. Upon coming to my favorite spot, I sat down, and hugged my knees to my chest, just looking at the stars, while the slight breeze played with my hair. I failed to notice the presence behind me, until the person sat down right next to me.

"Hello, Chere" Gambit said with a smile, as he sat down.

"Remy, ya'll startled me, what are you doing out heah sugah?" I asked, surprised to see another person on the roof with me.

"Same as you petite, just came up to be alone, but I guess we aren't are we?" He asked, as he turned towards me, lighting a cigarette.

"Guess not, umm…do you wanna talk?" I asked, I really wasn't good at being around people, after all, my powers didn't exactly let me get close to anyone, so this was kinda awkward for me.

"Sure, Nothin I like better than getting to know a pretty face" Gambit said, a smirk coming across his lips.

"You wish!" I said, as I smiled. He was definitely not like other guys. Normally when people found they could get hurt, if they got too close, they backed away. But not with Remy, he treated me like anyone else, and I was grateful for that. 

"So chere, how did you meet up with the X-Men" Remy asked, as he took a puff on the cigarette. I winced; talking about my past was not a fun topic for me. I was ashamed at what I did, and regretted it all the time, yet something told me to be honest, that he would understand. When we went to the city that afternoon, personal items didn't come up, we were too busy enjoying ourselves to even think about that stuff, but now, I guess he wanted to get to know watch other better.

"Ah, umm…I was a member for a short time of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but soon after, I joined the X-Men in an attempt to control mah powers." I said, turning back to the sky, to try and muster whatever pride I had left. I didn't like talking about myself, or my powers, it usually frightened people, and I found that it was best not to go into detail about what had happened.

"No success?" He asked.

"No, I still have no control what so ever, but things have gotten better since I have joined the X-Men" I said, before I actually realized that I just set myself up for a big explanation.

"Things have got better?" He asked.

"Yeah," I then proceeded to tell him all about my encounter with Ms. Marvel and how I had acquired all my other powers, and that we did share the same body for a short time, but not any more. I didn't go back past anything with the brotherhood, because it was just too painful thinking about how my family had abandoned me.

"So you mean, that this isn't dyed?" He asked, as he picked up a piece of my white hair.

"Nope" I said with a laugh. "As crazy as it may sound, its all natural. I guess it was a side effect from when I absorbed Ms. Marvel and my powers went crazy."

"Kinda hard to picture you without it, it suits you though" he said, as he twirled the piece of hair around his finger.

"Thanks, I guess that is why I never dyed it to match the rest, it kinda makes me unique." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "What about you sugah, I know we rescued you from the FOH, but what was your life like before that?"

He dropped the piece of hair, and looked out towards the sky, almost like I had done moments ago.

"I was a thief on the streets of Nawlins. I never wanted to do it, but I had to survive, so I really had no choice." He said, facing me once again.

"I understand, it was that way when I met up with the Brotherhood. My daddy had kicked me out of the house because I had put the first boy I kissed into a coma, and he was embarrassed to say that his daughter was a mutant. He old me to leave and I did just that. I went to the train station to leave town, when I met up with Mystique, who was the head of the Brotherhood. Not having any better alternatives, I went with her. At least she accepted me for who I was." I said, as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes."

________________________________________________________________________

"Merce! Did she just say train station? Could it be? Was she the one, the girl I had met? But I though I had just made her up, or that I was seeing things; I didn't exactly expect her to be real. But it all made sense. She was wearing long sleeves that day, when it was so hot, because she was afraid of anyone touching her, and she was crying because her father had just kicked her out. I didn't recognize her now, because of the white stripe, but that explains why she didn't have it all those years ago. One thing was the same, those gorgeous green eyes, they hadn't changed, and looking into them, now, with her sitting next to me, I knew that I had found her."

________________________________________________________________________

"…" 

"Gambit, are you okay, you're so quiet." I asked, as I turned to face him, and saw that he was as pale as a ghost. "What's the mattah sugah, say something!" I said, as I started to get worried.

"D…Did you just say train station?" He asked. For the first time since I had met him, he was at a lost of words.

"Yeah, why?" I wasn't catching on to what the whole problem was.

"It's…It's you." He said, as tears fell from his eyes, and he turned to hug me.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand the sudden flow of emotion he was showing, although I really didn't mind being in his embrace.

"You were the girl at the train station!" He said triumphantly.

"Train station?" I asked, as a memory filled my mind.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You were sitting there crying, and I got off the train, and I saw you, and it was like you looked straight into my soul. I knew you were different, that there was something special, something no one else could even have." He said, trying to get me to remember, but I was shocked. He couldn't have been the boy, the one with the glasses, he was wearing them to cover his eyes; he was the one that haunted my mind for so long.

"It's you!" I cried, as the memories flooded back. 

"I didn't recognize you" he said solemnly, "You didn't have the stripe, but those green eyes of your gave you away. Even when you were crying, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." He said as he turned to me and smiled.

"Oh Remy, I can't believe we found each other, you kept me going, all those years, hoping I would somehow be able to find you, to find what I was missing." I said, as I threw myself into his arms, as he embraced me.

"No more Rogue, no more. We finally found each other, and I'm never letting you go. No now, not ever. I love you." He said, as he brushed a tear that was running down my face away with a gloved hand.

"I love you too Remy, always." I knew that I had come home, and that no matter what happened, we would always have each other. Nothing could come between up, not time, and no matter what the future held, we knew that we would be facing it together.

The End…

Cynic (X)


End file.
